el secreto del pin del sinsajo
by Mary Andrew
Summary: esta historia habla de triss y como ella después de morir su madre le da la misión de proteger y orientar a una persona de su familia en otro mundo solo conoce de ella es que su apellido es Everdeen y tiene su carácter y mirada igual a la suya y cuando termine la misión ella podrá si quedarse con su madre o con 4.
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes no me pertenecen les pertenece a** **Suzanne Collins**

 **Capitulo 1**

Katniss

estaba en mi casa en la aldea de los vencedores ya era hora de dormir y Peeta ya había a costado a Rye en su cama solo faltaba Willow para que durmiera la cargo, le canto y la dejo suavemente en su cuna fue a su habitación y hay se encontraba su dulce esposo y compañero acostado como cada noche esperándola a que ella llegara a su encuentro y como cada noche él pregunto.

-me amas real o no real-

-real-lo murmuro

al que darse dormida todo se volvió negro y después vio un paisaje que jamas podría olvidar lo era el bosque del distrito 12 y muy cerca de hay había un valle a donde su padre la llevaba cuando era pequeña y vio algo que la puo a llorar allí estaban Prim y su padre estaban en el lago cerca de la casita corrió hasta ellos y al llegar a ellos los abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-los extraño mucho-lo dijo llorando y un poco cansada por el esfuerzo

-y notros también cariño-lo dijo con el alma

-estoy muerta-pensando en sus hijos y en Peeta

-no cariño no lo estas pero hay mucha gente que si y debemos arreglarlo-

-y como podemos hacerlo si no podemos viajar en el tiempo-

-en eso te equivocas cariño si podemos hacerlo-

-de que hablas-

-bueno Dios vio todo lo que tuviste que pasar y todo el sufrimiento y las vidas que se perdieron él lo te hubiera dado este regalo antes pero tenia mucho trabajo y esta agotado ahora que en el cielo no llegan tantas personas como en la guerra y era muy poco probable que le creyeras que estabas viva y que él era Dios-

-tienes razón no le hubiera creído y creo le gritaría por no dejarme con mis hijo y Peeta y no dejar que él hable para explicarme nada-

-y que va a pasar pues volverás a donde todo empezó-

-iré hasta el día de tu muerte-emocionada por que quería salvar a su padre de la explosiona de la mina.

-no cariño no podrás salvarme-katniss se puso a llorar no podría salva a su padre, su madre se enfermaría y no las cuidaría y tendría que encargarse de la familia para que esta no muriera de hambre y el distrito no se diera cuenta para no ir a para a un orfanato.

-entonces a donde iré-

-iras hasta la mañana de la cosecha de los juego 74 juegos del hambre-

-por que iré hay por que no iré a otro tiempo-

-vas a ir a ese tiempo por que en el solo faltara poco para que encuentres a la persona que tendras que decirle toda la vedad para que te pueda ayudar en todo lo que necesites que consigas tu objetivo-

-entonces peeta no sera el primero en saberlo-

-no katniss cuando sera la hora de decirles la vedad Prim te ira diciendo a quienes les puedes decir no antes-

-y quien es esta persona que por é voy a ese tiempo él que me va ayudar a conseguir mi objetivo quien es él-

-pues el siempre fue tu amigo siempre estuvo para ti siempre confió en ti y muchas te decía o te escribía "si pudiera apostar apostaría por ti", "siempre apostaría por ti chica en llamas" y "sigo apostando por ti chica en llamas"-

-Cinna-casi sin palabras.

 **ooo**

Era la mañana de la cosecha su madre y su hermana estaba acostada con mama creo que jamas podre perdonarla no la pude perdonarla en mi otra vida y no creo podre perdonarla en esta vida y mi querida hermana espero que cuando llegue la hora poderla salvar de las bombas no quiero que muera quiero que conozca a sus sobrinos que juegue con ellos y yo consentir a los hijos de mi hermanita.

Prim se despierta gritando debe ser por que es su primera cosecha la calmo cantándole la canción de la valle y se queda dormida.

salgo al bosque necesito llevar mucha comida si planeo tomar el pesto de Prim como la ultima vez y que ella pida tesales aunque se lo que va a pasar el año que viene no quiero que si cometo un erro Prim tenga que ir a los juegos.

he recolectado mucha comida pero cuando veo el ciervo y recuerdo que Gale esta cerca le apunto pero hago que la flecha solo asuste al animal para que Gale piense que solo me desconcentro hablo con el esta conversación no cambio para nada todo sigue siendo igual.

voy hasta el quemador intercambio lo que necesito y la señora me regala el pin del sinsajo el mismo que sera la marca del la revolución.

todo sigue igual me he asegurado que nada cambie hasta que vea ha Cinna no saben cuantas ganas tengo de verlo pero es una tortura ver a Peeta y no besarlo, darle la mano, decirle te amo o siquiera quedarme mirándolo po que es seguro que Haymitch se burlara o se dara cuenta que estoy enamorada de Peeta y eso no me ayudaría.

aguanto a mi equipo de preparación o como les llamo mis mascotas, Flavius y Octavia como siempre quieren que me vea hermosa y al fin solo unos minutos para que él llegue

-no quiero que una chica como tu se vista con algo tan ridículo-

-eso espero-con una sonrisa.

Cinna estaba saliendo cuando lo paro.

-Cinna podría hablar contigo en la noche-

-ok-

cuando se vas todavía tengo la sonrisa vi a Cinna esta vivo y podre decirle to en la noche y me pueda ayudar con misión solo espero que muy pronto Prim me visite en mi sueño para decirle a Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes de divergente y los juegos del hambre les pertenecen a Veronica Roth y Suzanne Collins.**

 **capitulo 2**

 **Triss**

Creo que hoy sera el día, vi a la persona que Madge me entrego había escuchado que era una Everdeen pero podrían existir muchas personas con ese apellido pero cuando esa chica la tomo en sus manos y la acerco vio sus ojos eran grises pero a ella no le interesaba el color lo que estaba buscando una chispa un fuego en esos ojos y pudo ver eso en ella no era un fuego era una chispa muy brillante era el comienzo de el fuego que muy pronto llegaría, esperaría a que ella estuviera sola, solo tendría que esperar un poco mas y podría comenzar su misión y podría volver con 4.

Al fin cuando cuando ella se fue a su habitación salio del pin del sinsajo a donde estuvo.

-hola-cuando ella salio del baño.

 **Katniss**

Termine de despedirme de Gale y me llevaron al tren. Effie nos llevo a nuestras habitaciones y que en una hora se serviría el almuerzo y que traería a Haymitch.

me dirigí a la habitación que Effie me señalo, fui al baño y cuando salí vi a una chica de cabello rubio como el de prim, ojos grandes y celestes y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-hola-dijo ella.

-hola, perdón por preguntar pero que haces aquí-queriendo saber que hacia esa chica en su habitación.

pero esa chica no le contesto ni le dijo nada solo se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa analizándola.

te hice una pregunta que haces en mi habitación y por que te quedas viéndome-ya hastiada

-revisa el pin de sinsajo-

-para que-

-solo revisa-

busco el pin en su bolsillo y solo vio que el pin ya no tenia el sinsajo lo único que estaba allí era el circulo de oro que bordeaba el ave.

-que hiciste con el sinsajo-

-yo no hice nada tu lo hiciste-

-de que hablas-

-dime tu nombre completo y sabrás la respuesta-

-mi nombre es katniss Eveerden y el tuyo-

-mi nombre es Beatris Prior y soy tu prima-

no podía creerlo como puede ser esta chica ser de mi familia solo conocí a mi abuela paterna y el lado de mi madre solo tenia un hermano que nunca la ayudo por haberse ido con un minero y si de verdad fuera mi prima que asía en este tren, este tren era de tributos, solo podían estar los tributos, mentores y gente del capitolio.

-se que te estas preguntando de como llegue aquí y si de verdad soy de tu familia-

me relata de donde viene de que en ese mundo hubo tres guerras y como ella fue participe en todas de su relación con un hombre llamado 4 y de que murió salvando su mundo y que su madre le asigno una misión.

-hagamos que te creo y que todo lo que me contaste es verdad...-ella me interrumpe.

-todo lo que te conté es verdad crees que si fuera una mentira te diría algo mas creíble-tiene razón.

-ademas porque me tomaría tantas molestias en salvarte la vida-

-de que hablas-

-mi misión era encontrar a mi prima, protegerla y si tenia novio también y cuando llegue el momento hacer que todo este circo termine y podre elegir estar con 4 o irme con mi madre al cielo.

-así que tu misión es protegerme-

-protegerte y aconsejarte para que este circo no te mate-

-y por que no esta el sinsajo en el pin-

-por que ese sinsajo soy yo fue la única manera de mantenerme oculta hasta encontrarte-

-así que puedes ser un pin de sinsajo y puedes ser una persona-

-no solo eso también puedo transformar en el pájaro del pin un ... sinsajo y puedo dejarme ver por las personas que quiero-

-personas que quieres- le pregunto

-si, las personas que quiero como tu si quisiera podría hacerme invisible y tu no te darías cuenta de que estoy aquí y puedo hacer que solo tu puedas verme mientas que los otros no-

-y si pudiste hacer eso porque no lo usaste para esconderte-le cuestiono

-no crees que alguien hubiera sospechado de porque ne pierden las cosas si las vio, usar ese poder lleva mucha energía y no podría usarla-tiene un punto

toc toc

-katniss hora de comer-Effie con su característico acento del capitolio

-ve y por favor compórtate bien con Haymitch aunque no quieras él sera tu único contacto con los patrocinado res cuando estés en la arena.

voy hasta el comedor y estoy pensando en lo ultimo que dijo,tiene razón ese borracho sera el único que me puede conseguir patrocinadores cuando yo este en la arena creo que mi prima tendrá muchas veces la razón y creo que me molestare muchas veces por eso.


	3. Chapter 3

**los personajes de divergente y los juegos del hambre les pertenecen a Veronica Roth y Suzanne Collins.**

 **capitulo 3**

 **Katniss**

En el comedor esta Peeta sentado en la mesa, me siento y veo que tris esta parada al lado de la entrada con una sonrisa en la cara. Y entra Haymitch con su mano en el estomago se para al vernos que estamos hay y suspira.

El esta vestido con una camisa blanca por fuera del pantalón este era de linea recta y de color gris y su chaleco del mimo color y media desabotonada igual que la camisa.

-Felicidades

y con la otra mano un vaso, agarra una botella de alcohol de vidrio y lo sirve en el vaso despues busca hielo en una hielera de metal y ve que no hay nada y pregunta a donde esta el hielo Petta le responde que no sabe y él coloca la tapa de la hielera con un estruendoso sonido y se sienta en frente de nosotros.

-bien cuando empezamos

-u, uh cuanto entusiasmo la mayoría no tiene tanta prisa

-quiero saber el plan eres nuestro mentor se supone que...

-mentor

-sí, nuestro mentor y debes decirnos como conseguir patrocinadores y aconsejarnos

-bien, ah contemplar la posibilidad de su inminente muerte y que nada de lo que yo haga podrá salvarlos.

-y entonces por que estas aquí

-bien creo que ya has bebido suficiente-se levanta he intenta quitarle la copa pero este le pega con el pie y cae en el piso

-me has tirado la copa en los pantalones que he estrenado-se me la acabo en mi compartimiento-agarra un dulce y se va.

-cambiara de opinión

.que es inútil

-voy habla con él-y se va

tris me hace una señal para que la siga hasta el cuarto.

 **ooooo**

en el cuarto tris se sienta en la cama y yo doy vueltas por todo el cuarto.

-Dios, como quieres que me comporte con ese borracho

-Cálmate Katniss no es tan malo

-No es tan malo el solo bebe para olvidar algo, para ahogar sus penas lo único hay que hacer es demostrarle que tienes ganas de vivir

-Claro que tengo ganas de vivir no quiero morir en esa arena

-y tu crees que él a querido ver a todos eso niños que por años murieron por su culpa por no poderlos ayudar, pero te diré algo mas de la mitad pierden las esperanzas de vivir entes de entrar en la arena por que piensan que no pueden hacer nada para sobrevivir

-lo que tienes que hacer es demostrarlo con acciones no solo con palabras por que las palabras se las lleva el viento pero las acciones es lo que vale

entonces tendré que hacerlo tendré que demostrarle a ese borracho que quiero vivir para que pueda parar de beber almeno lo que duren los juego para que me ayude a salir de allí y que almenos pueda sobrellevar su pena y que no este solo.

 ***Regalo de mi para ustedes por mi cumple años.**


End file.
